An Enemy Returns
by Mbavrocks12
Summary: Everything is finally normal for the gang. Well normal for them. Rory and Erica are happy and are Ethan and Sarah. But when a new girl comes and Sarah feels threatened by her, will their relationship stay? Or will it completely fall apart? Also what happens when and enemy returns that they thought they defeated? I suck at summaries. Sequel to Forbidden Love Etharah read that first!
1. Chapter 1

**Hey guys! So here is the sequel to Forbidden Love Etharah! What's going to happen? Your just gonna have to find out.**

Reader's Pov

Things are finally normal with the gang. Well as normal as they can be. Ethan is no longer evil and is happy with Sarah,Rory and Erica are happy together and Benny is getting better at casting spells. But they don't know what's about to happen. That's going to change their lives. Ethan is on his couch cuddling with his girlfriend Sarah and enjoying life as happy as they are. Rory and Erica are enjoying life as well. Benny is trying to become a better wizard. Ethan's mom comes downstairs and sees them. She decided not to bother them so she went back up to her room. The door rang and Ethan went and got it.

"Hello?" He sees a girl who looks maybe their age. She looks like she has been hurt.

"H-hi im so sorry for interrupting but I was down the street and someone hurt me and took my money and I have no food and im cold" Ethan felt bad for the girl and he let her in. Her name was Gabriella. Ethan felt like there was something about her that didn't have a good vibe. But he shook it off. She's just a girl who has been hurt he thought. She thanked them and she left.

"I felt so bad for her. Poor Gabriella" Sarah said. Everyone nodded. Even Erica. They expected her to say something like"She would be a good snack" but she hasn't said since she's been dating Rory she has been a different person. She's nicer still a little mean at times but nicer than before. The next day at school Ethan kisses Sarah by his locker.

"We have to get to class" Sarah groans. Her and Ethan both went to their separate classes. The teacher mentioned a new student.

"Class we have a new student. Her name is Gabriella Smith" She sat next to Ethan. He looked and saw that it was the same girl he helped at his house. He kinda stared at her. She giggled and turned to the teacher. The bell rang. He went by his locker and she cameup to him.

"Hey Ethan"He looked at her and smiled.

"Hey I didn't know you were going here"

"Yeah well I decided to come and transfer here.I didn't know you went here though" They both laughed. She put a strand of her hair back and she blushed. Sarah was talking with Erica then when she said bye she saw Ethan talking to Gabriella. She got jealous and walked up to Ethan.

"Hey babe" she kissed his cheek.

"Um. Hey Sarah" She put his arm around him and was smiling.

"Sarah right? Ethan has told me so much about you. Your prettier in person" Damn it shes nice, Sarah thought.

"Thanks. Wait your the girl who came to Ethan's house right?" She nodded. Sarah hugged her. She felt bad. She's not like Anna she's dead. She waves bye to them and leaves.

"What was that? Are you jealous?" Sarah nods. He grabs her hands.

"Sarah I love you and only you never forget that" She nods and they kiss.

"I know these past few weeks has you a little on edge. But don't worry im fine okay?" She nods. He kisses her cheek then leaves to go to his next class.

Sarah's Pov

Im worrying about nothing. I trust Ethan. It 's just, ever since Anna came and all that shit happened,I've been a little bit protective and on edge. Because I don't want the same thing to happen to Ethan again. Even though he can't get bit again because he's already a vampire. But at least we will be together forever. I love him no matter what happens. Anna ruined everything. She turned him into a vampire. She made him evil. She went out with him. What?! Yeah she went out with him. But that's not the point. She ruined everything. Because of her things can never be normal for us, well normal in our own way. But Gabriella is just a normal girl who may or may not like Ethan. I get jealous but I know that Ethan will never hurt me because he loves me. He always has and always will. I love him to. I do feel bad for Gabriella though I mean she was hurt really bad. Im gonna be nice to her because I know that she likes Ethan. I mean who wouldn't? He's so hot! But I know that she's really nice. She wouldn't hurt anyone. Im gonna go apologize to her.

"Hey Gabriella?" She turns around.

"Yeah? What's Wrong?" Here I go. I feel so bad that I was rude to her.

"Im sorry if I seemed rude earlier. I just get protective sometimes.I take it a little to far. Im really sorry" She nods.

"Hey don't worry. I would be protective of my boyfriend to. Don't worry were good." We hug. That's good. I wave bye.

Reader's Pov

After Sarah left she found Ethan and they went to his house. They watched a movie and she cuddled up into him. She fell asleep on his chest and he stroked her hair. She smiled. He kissed her on her forehead and he fell asleep as well. Ethan's mom came home and she saw them sleeping. She turned off the movie and put a blanket on them. She found something strange in the closet and she went to the backyard and dumped it out. She went back into the house and went upstairs to her bed. The next day came and Sarah and Ethan got ready for school. Sarah's parents are out of town and so she is staying with Ethan and his parents until they come back. They say goodbye to his mom then when she is not looking he vampire speeds both of them to school. They each take turns and today it was Ethan's turn. They walk into school hand in hand. Ever since Ethan turned into a vampire people are still a little bit scared of him. But most of them he was able to tell them that he was just sick and was taking medication but he didn't have a good reaction. They bought it. Some people are still afraid to look him in the eye but they respect him. They go by Ethan's locker and they kiss. Gabriella comes up to them.

"Hey guys!" She smiles.

"Hey Gabby how are you?" Ethan asked her. Gabby? He gave her a nickname? Sarah thought. No stop he gives me nicknames all the time. They are just friends.

"Im good thanks. How are you?" They both nod. Gabriella is really happy that they are dating.

"How long have you guys been dating?" Wouldn't she want to know? Sarah thought. Whoa I need to stop being so mean.

"We just started dating like a week ago" Gabriella said she needed to go somewhere. After school ended, Gabriella was walking home then she heard something.

"Hello?" She went toward the sound and she heard a muffling noise. She saw something in the shadows and she thought she heard a voice. She put a hand out to help but right when she was about to help somebody jumps out and attacks her. She goes unconscious.

"Im back! Man are they in for it" The figure laughed.

 **Thanks for reading! OMG who is the figure? What's it gonna do? Find out in Chapter 2! Also sorry if it's short when I was writing it it looked longer**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hey guys! So it's been a while since I updated this story! Most of you have been excited for this one! Also I will be doing shoutouts from now on in every story I do so I can answer your reviews:) Okay here is chapter 2! What will happen?!**

Reader's Pov

Ethan was walking out of school and then he heard screaming and ran out of the building. What he saw hurt him so bad. He saw Gabriella on the ground half dead with blood all over her. He tried his best to not look at the blood and feel temptation. He didn't care he went up to her and felt her pulse. She was alive barely. He started crying. He just met her yet he feels like he has known her his whole life. How is he gonna save her? She starts to moan and he helps her up.

"Gabby!" She gets up but she stays on the ground. They are both sitting on the ground and she goes and hugs him and starts crying.

"Ethan it was horrible! I couldn't react fast enough!" He hugs her back and she puts her head in his chest and starts crying. He rubs her back and strokes her hair.

"Shh. It's okay. It's okay im right here" She lifts her head up and looks in his eyes. He does the same. They both lean in. When their lips were just about to touch each other's they heard a voice coming from behind them.

"Hey guys!" Sarah came and was standing in front of them and she looked at them.

"Oh h-hey Sarah" Ethan nervously said. Sarah felt so much rage boil up in her and she saw the position they were in. She needs to calm down

"What's going on here? Gabriella are you okay?" Sarah tried to be nice but for some reason she just can't! But she is very concerned about her and wants to know if she's okay.

"Nothing and yeah i'm okay" They both stood up and stare at each other awkwardly. Gabriella left and then Sarah turned to Ethan.

"What was going on Ethan?!" Ethan didn't say anything. Sarah scoffed and walked away. Ethan ran up to her and stopped her.

"Sarah you need to calm down okay? I love you and only you" He kisses her and she kisses back. Maybe she was overreacting. They pull away and they hold hands. She needs to stop acting so jealous. I mean it's not like he trusts her a lot to tell her that their vampires right? He said that he has to go to class and he kisses her cheek. She watches him as he walks off and sees Gabriella by her locker. Sarah goes up to her.

"Oh hey Sarah" Gabriella smiles. Sarah was pissed off so bad! This bitch is trying to steal her man! Whoa! She never cursed! Why is she so mad at Gabriella? She didn't do anything.

"Hey Gabriella" She didn't call her Gabby. Gabby so gross how Ethan calls her that!

"Are you okay? You seemed stressed out" She's so nice! Maybe Sarah was wrong about her. There's nothing going on with her and Ethan.

"Okay. Here's the truth. I'm jealous of you"Gabriella looks confused.

"Wait why?" Sarah Sighed. Well I hope that she forgives me.

"Because I have seen how you and Ethan have been really close and I am the jealous type." Gabriella goes and hugs is shocked and then hugs back.

"Sarah your my friend. If you were feeling that way you could've just told me" Sarah nodded. Wow she really is a good friend. Gabriella said she had to go but she will see Sarah later. Sarah was wrong about her. She's such a good person and friend.

* * *

Gabriella's Pov

Sarah is worrying about nothing. I wouldn't hurt her. She's my friend. I can't believe that she thinks that I would try and steal Ethan. I would never do that. Although Ethan is really cute, and sweet and his eyes are so beautiful. His hair. No! I can't like Ethan! But I feel like he's hiding something. Ethan comes out of class and I go up to him.

"Hey Ethan. Sarah is kinda jealous about you and I being so close together." He sighs and goes up to her.

"Were just friends she should know that. Hey I wanna tell you something but when I do promise you won't be scared?" I looked confused but then I nodded. He took my hand and were outside and we stop. He looks at me and his eyes change to red and he has fangs. I gasp and he goes in front of me.

"Hey I would never hurt you I promise you" Hearing him say that I felt better.I nodded.

"That is so cool! Is Sarah one too?" He looked shocked but he nodded. He also told me everything that happened with a girl named Anna and how he became a vampire because of her.

"I won't tell anyone I promise" He winks at me and I blush.

"Wanna see something cool?" Im already looking at it.

"Aww thanks" Did I say that out loud? Oh well. He said get on his back and I did and he took me up. Whoa! He can fly! He sets me down on the tree and I can't help but feel his muscles. Damn has he been working out? He looks at me and he smiles. I smile back. No! This is wrong! Sarah is his girlfriend and I'm getting in the way!

"This is wrong Ethan! I'm not supposed to know your secret. You said you can make people forget right? Well make me forget!" His eyes go wide. I don't want Sarah and Ethan breaking up because of me. He looks at me like i'm crazy.

"What?! Gab no! I can't do that" I sigh and shake my head.

"Please Ethan! I don't want to be in the way of you and Sarah!" I start crying. He looks at me and comes close to me. He puts his hand on my chin and makes me look in his eyes.

"Hey don't cry. Your not getting in the way of me and Sarah. I'm not making you forget okay?" I sigh. He's so stupid! I don't want to be the reason him and Sarah break up. We hear the bell ring and he takes me back to the school. We go to class and I look at him and give him a' Why didn't you make me forget?' Look. He sighs and turns back to the board. The teacher was in the middle of talking when a girl came in the room. She had a nervous smile on her face. Everyone was confused and so was Ethan. Wait she looks familiar. It can't be! She comes and sits near me and smiles. It's Rachel! I can't believe she's here. We get out of class and I tap her shoulder.

"Rachel!" Her face lights up and then she gives me a big hug and I almost fall.

"Gabby! Oh my gosh! It's so good to see you!" I nod. Ethan looks confused and then I stop hugging her.

"Oh sorry. Ethan this is my best friend Rachel Grayson and Rachel this is Ethan." They both shake each other's hands and smile. Sarah comes up to us.

"Hey what's going on?" I act like I don't know anything. I feel so bad. I know what she is and yet Ethan didn't make me forget.

"This is my best friend Rachel. Rachel this is Sarah. Ethan's… girlfriend." I said that last part a little sadly. But he's with Sarah so I can't come between them.

"Nice to meet you Sarah. Wow Ethan you did a good job." Ethan kinda chuckles and Sarah blushes and kisses his cheek.I admit,I have feelings for Ethan. But we can't be together because he's with Sarah. Erica, and Rory come. I did the same introduced Rachel to everyone. Benny came and Rachel stared at him. She couldn't speak.

"Hey sup? Im Benny" She giggles and takes his hand.

"I-I'm umm. Rachel. Yeah."She puts a strand of hair behind her ear. Aww! She likes Benny! The bell rang and it's lunch time. We all sat together.

* * *

Rachel's Pov

This school is so nice! Benny is so cute! Oh right! I forgot to introduce myself to you. Well I am Rachel Grayson. My best friend is Gabby obviously. I'm 16 and I usually wear a t-shirt and jean shorts. I love to have fun but not too much fun. I also have a crush on Benny. I can't help it! He's just so cute! I see that Gabby has a crush on Ethan but he has a girlfriend.

"So what are you doing here?" Gabs asks. When I was 13 I moved to Pennsylvania and I had to leave Gabby behind. She was so sad but happy for me as well.

"Well my mom got a job here so I moved here. I'm also glad that I saw you. You made new friends" There's something about them that's weird. I was trying to tap Ethan on his shoulder but when I did that I suddenly froze. I can see Ethan and his eyes are red and he has fangs and is kneeling over a body with blood in his mouth. It stops and I snap back into reality. I look at Ethan.

"Hey Rach. You okay?" Gab asked. I quickly get up and run. What the hell just happened? I just touched Ethan then all of a sudden I could see what he was and I think my eyes turned white. He's a vampire?! I think I just had a vision. But that's not possible! I need to tell Gab about this. I come back in and everyone looks at me confused.

"Hey Rach is everything okay?" Gab asked me. I nodded and sat down. Ethan and Gab were next to each other and Sarah was on the other side with Ethan. Gabby was giggling and blushing when she was talking with Ethan. Well is she gonna like him when I tell her he's a vampire?

"So Rachel what's your favorite color?" Ethan asked. I still can't believe what I saw. You know what I am probably just imagining things. Vampires don't exist.

"Well I have a lot but it's mostly Blue" I realized that I am sitting next to Benny and he looks at me. I bite my lip and blush. Damn he's so cute! Ethan was saying something in Gab's ear and she was laughing. Sarah was getting mad and she broke a fork. Whoa. Someone's the jealous type. The bell rung and we all went to class.

* * *

Ethan's Pov

Rachel is nice. Gab told me that she has a crush on Benny which I think is really nice. Rory and Erica were kissing in class and we all gagged. Gabby is so pretty. She keeps asking me to make her forget that I'm a vampire but I don't have it in my heart to do it. I don't know why but I feel a connection to her. I'm with Sarah and I love her. But I can't help feel drawn to Gab. Why is it like that? Why does it feel like I have known her my whole life? Gab is by her locker and she is taking her books out and is looking at herself in the mirror. I couldn't take my eyes off of her. She was looking at her phone and she closed her locker. Man she is just so pretty. Wait! I'm with Sarah I can't be thinking about Gab like that. I can't help it though. She's just amazing. My heart stops when she comes to me and I stutter when I am around her. Oh no. Am I starting to fall for Gab? I love Sarah. But when I am around Gab, I honestly forget what I am. Should I talk to somebody about this? Maybe I should. Benny is by his locker and I go up to him.

"Benny I need your help."

Benny's Pov

Whoa! Rachel is hot! She's so nice and she's 16. I love how she is wearing a t-shirt that says 'Don't even care' and she is wearing jean shorts with some boots. I can't stop thinking about her.I was about to go and talk to her when Ethan came up to me. He looks really concerned and I am wondering what is going on.

"Benny I need your help" Wow. He needs my help? Usually I make things worse when I help. Oh well. I wonder what he needs.

"What's wrong?" I close my locker door and face him.

"I think I am starting to develop feelings for Gab" My jaw drops and I drop my books. What?! But he's dating Sarah! Why is he feeling that way?

"What?! What the hell dude?!" He looks really guilty. He should be! He likes Gab when he is dating Sarah!

"I know. I know. It's really bad. But I just can't get this feeling out of me. I feel connected to her. When I am around her, I forget what I am." Wow. He must really like her. No scratch that. I think he's in love with her.

"Wow dude. I really don't know what to say. Your with Sarah dude." He shakes his head and he looks like he is about to cry,

"I know. I'm a very bad boyfriend. I love Sarah to death. But this feeling towards Gab, I can't push it down. No matter how hard I try." I really don't know what to say about this. This is a lot to take in.

"Does Sarah know about this?" Ethan nods. He's gonna have to tell her. He can't hide his feelings from her forever. She's gonna find out eventually and she's gonna be pissed.

"I need some time to think about this" Ethan said. He leaves and I leave.

Reader's Pov

After Benny left a figure came out from the lockers and they were smiling.

"Oh don't worry. Ethan will soon be mine and everyone will be destroyed!" The figure laughs and leaves the school.

 **Thanks for reading! I love you guys so much! Wow who is this figure? What do you guys think of Gab and Rachel? You guys are just so sweet. So I am gonna show you a sneak peek for upcoming chapters. Also I'm not sure if she wants me to reveal her yet but the person who is playing Rachel is such a sweet friend. I got her obsessed with stuff. So thank you so much for being there. She knows I am talking about her. TOBN thanks:)**

* * *

 _Next Time_

 _"You have to stop being so jealous!" Ethan yelled at Sarah and she got really pissed._

 _"Why don't you just admit that you like her?!" Ethan didn't say anything and Sarah left._

 _"Who are you?!" Gab looked really scared. Someone was standing right in front of her smiling._

 _"I'm your worst nightmare" The person started laughing._


	3. Chapter 3

**Hey guys! Happy New Year! How have your guys' day been? I hope it's been good and joyful as well! Well here's my Christmas present and New Year's gift to you guys! Here's chapter 3! I hope you guys enjoy it!**

Ethan's Pov

I am at school and I didn't really get much sleep. I know that vampires don't really sleep. At least I think that they don't. But I just had a nightmare about me going to attack somebody and I don't want that to happen. But I have been having a lot of those nightmares though. I honestly don't know why. What if I am-? No. I am not going to let that happen. I am by my locker and I grab my books out. Sarah comes up to me and I just tiredly give her a kiss on the cheek.

"Ethan? Are you okay?" I nod. I was about to continue to walk when I felt a tug on my arm.

"Ethan. Don't lie to me" I turn around and I see Sarah. I sigh and I tell her about my nightmares.

"How long has this been going on?" Honestly? I don't really know.

"It recently just started maybe like a week ago." Her face looked shock.

"You've had these nightmares for a week? Why didn't you tell me?!" I told Gabriella about them. Which probably wasn't a good idea either. No matter what, it's like I can't keep anything from her.

"I didn't know what they meant. Besides I didn't want you to worry." That is actually true. Gabriella walks past and she smiles at me. I blush and she is by her locker. Sarah is talking to me and I snap out of it.

"Ethan.I understand,but please next time tell me okay?" I look at her and nod. We get up from the bench and she kisses my cheek and we walk to class together. I just hate keeping stuff from Sarah. But she cannot know that I told Gab about us. I don't know why,but I just can't keep anything from her. I told Gab about Benny and Rory and Erica as well. She hates that I told her. She asks me to make her forget but I don't have it in my heart to do so.I just wish I knew why I felt this way towards Gab.

* * *

Gabriella's Pov

I was by my locker and I saw Sarah and Ethan sitting on the bench next to the lockers. Ethan looked at me and I just smiled at him. I can see that he blushed and then Sarah was talking to him about something. Ethan told me about his nightmares. He said he dreams about attacking someone and that he can actually feel it when he's asleep. He told me this last week and by the looks of things, he just told Sarah about it too. They get up and hold hands. I'm sad but also happy because just seeing them together means that I haven't broken them up. I close my locker and Rachel comes up to me.

"Hey Rach. How do you like Whitechapel?" She smiles and nods.

"Yeah. It's really cool." She then looks like she's nervous. She then pulls me into a closet and then she locks the door.

"Whoa Rach. Are you okay?" She makes sure that no one can hear and then she talks to me.

"Gab.I'm not sure about Ethan or any of his friends. They seem weird." Shit. Does she know about them? I hope that she doesn't.

"What do you mean?" I ask. I need to make sure if she knows or not.

"You won't believe me if I told you." I look at her and than I respond.

"Try me."I respond. She looks at me and then she sighs.

"Okay well I had this... flash I guess. And I saw Ethan kneeling over a body with blood in his mouth and he had fangs"Whoa. What the hell? Ethan told me that before he was a vampire he was a seer. Is Rachel one too?

"Wow. Really? I mean Rach have you been watching Dusk again?" She looked at me. She scoffed and then she ducked her head.

"I knew you wouldn't believe me." I feel so bad. I want to tell her so bad but I can't.

"I'm sorry. But vampires don't really seem like they exist." She looks at me again and then she nods. I feel so bad!

"You're right. I think i've been watching too much Dusk. Sorry to bother you." She was about to leave but I grab her arm and I hug her and she hugs back.

"Don't ever apologize for bothering me. That's what i'm here for. To be there for you." She smiles and then we leave and I go to her locker.

"Thanks Gab. That made me feel better." She opens her locker and it's filled with a lot of pictures of Benny. I laugh and she quickly closes her locker.

"Really?" I start laughing and she's blushing slightly.

"That's nothing." I just start laughing and I put my hand on her shoulder.

"Hey it's fine. Benny's a sweet guy. You should talk to him." She looks at me and hugs me.

"Thanks. Your a good friend Gab." She walks away and I have this awful pit of guilt in my stomach. I hate lying to Rachel. But she can't know the truth.

* * *

Sarah's Pov

I'm very worried about Ethan. He told me about his nightmares and how it feels real. Vampires don't really sleep but since he's a different vampire I guess that he can. It just worries me when something is wrong with him. Since Ethan and I have most of class together, he was just zoning out. Afterwards, we would leave and then go to our lockers. I saw Gabriella and her friend Rachel talking about something. I decided to listen. I know it's rude and eavesdropping but I just want to know.

 _"Benny is a nice guy. You should talk to him."_ I heard Gabriella say.

 _"Thanks. Your a good friend Gab"_ Rachel then left and Gab just sighs and turns around. Her face looks sad. Why is she sad? Rachel likes Benny! I think that's so cute. I see Gabriella running away into the bathroom and closes the door. Is she okay? Why did she run away? I go to the bathroom and I hear sobbing. As I was about to enter, Ethan comes up from behind me and puts his arms around me. I blush and I look up at him.

"How are you feeling?" He comes in front of me and he holds my hand.

"I'm okay now." I look back at the bathroom and Ethan looks at me.

"What's wrong?" I look at him and I sigh.

" I saw Gabriella run in here. She seemed upset." He let go of my hand and looked at the bathroom door.

"What? She's upset?" Wait a minute. Why does he suddenly get defensive?

"Did someone hurt her? Is she okay?" He's getting really defensive of her!

"No. She just ran in after talking with Rachel." I left and went inside. Honestly, I really don't want to be around Ethan right now. I have a feeling that he likes Gabriella. If he does then why doesn't he just tell me? I see her in the corner with her knees to her chest. She looks up at me and quickly wipes her tears away.

"Oh. Hey Sarah" I sit next to her and she doesn't really look at me.

"Gabriella is everything okay?" She scoffs and wipes her tears again.

"You call me by my full name. That normally means you hate me or you're not comfortable around me." I feel really bad. I mean that's her name right? Maybe I should start calling her Gab?

"I don't hate you. It's just there was this girl who I thought was nice but she wasn't and she stole Ethan." She looked at me.

"And you're scared that's going to happen again." She puts her head back down.

"I-" I was about to say something but then she cut me off.

"Sarah.I don't want to get in the way of you guys. In fact, I'm trying my hardest to not get in the way." I didn't know that she felt this way.

"Please just leave me alone. I just want some time to myself." I sigh and nod. I get up and I leave. Ethan is still there.

"What happened?" I look at Ethan and hold his hand.

"She wants to be alone right now." He nods and we go back to class together.

* * *

Ethan's Pov

I feel so bad. Gab is sad because I'm making her keep all of this stuff from Sarah. I can't help it. No matter what,I can't lie to her. I honestly don't know what this connection is but I can't push it down. As we were on our way to class, I see Benny in the hall. I wave at him and then the school jocks pushed him against the lockers. I let go of Sarah's hand.

"Ethan? What's wrong?" But I didn't hear her. I had so much rage in me that everything was blocked out. I started walking up to them.

''You know, i'm surprised that you have friends considering that you're a loser and you shouldn't have friends." Benny was about to say something while they punched him. That really got my blood boiling.

"HEY!" They turn around and my hands are clenched in fists. Benny sees this.

"Guys. You need to leave now" They look at Benny and they laugh.

"You don't tell us what to do. What do you want loser? Want to get punched to?" They were about to punch me when I grab both of their fists and I snap them. They scream in pain. I then use my strength and pin them against the lockers.

"Never. Mess. With. Me. " They look so scared and they nod. I throw them on the floor.

''Go" I say in a cold voice. They get up and run away. Benny and Sarah look at me.

"You okay Benny?" He just nods quickly and walks away. Sarah looks like she is scared. She goes to class to. I sigh and go to class.

-Time Skip-

School ended and I didn't see Benny or Sarah all day. They have been avoiding me. I know they have. I don't blame them though. I couldn't help it. My rage. I can't control it sometimes and it just comes out. I close my locker and leave the school. As I was walking home,the same jocks were bullying Benny again. I gave them a warning. They walk away from Benny. Benny runs away in the direction of his house. I follow the jocks. As they were turned around, I appeared in front of them.

"Oh. H-hey Ethan." I just gave them a cold blank stare and they gulped.

"Lovely day right?" The other jock said. I flashed my fangs at them. Then everything went black.

* * *

Gabriella's Pov

I'm walking down the street to go home and I hear screaming. I quickly run and when I turned around the sight I saw horrified me. Ethan was kneeling down over two bodies with blood in his mouth and face. The bodies were ripped to shreds. I put my bag down and went in front of him. This was just like his nightmare which horrified me even more.

"Ethan. Tell me that this wasn't you. Tell me that you didn't lose control!" He looks up at me and he looks really guilty.

"I-I didn't mean to..." I hug him and he doesn't say anything. I take him to my house. Thankfully, my mom is out of town. He still has a blank expression and I sit him down on my bed. I go to the bathroom and I get a rag and put water on it. I go back in the room and wipe the blood off of him.

"Ethan. What happened?" I got the blood off of his face but I kept the rag on.

"They were making fun of Benny. I couldn't help it. I tried Gab." I put the rag down but Ethan takes the rag from my hand and holds my hand. When he did that,I felt a lot of electricity go through me and I blushed.

"It's okay Ethan. You were just defending Benny. There's nothing wrong with that." I put my other hand on his face and he just closed his eyes.

"Thanks for being there Gab." I nod and blush. We look into each others' eyes and we both lean it. As soon as our lips were about to touch, Ethan's phone goes off.

"It's my mom. I have to go." I nod. Before he leaves he looks at me.

"Gab. I know this is too much to ask but I was wondering if you could-" I already knew what he was going to say so I cut him off.

"I won't tell Sarah. I promise." He nods sadly.

"I'm sorry.I know this is another thing i'm asking to keep a secret. But I will tell Sarah soon." I nod and then he leaves. We almost kissed. No.I can't do that to Sarah. It's bad enough that I'm keeping the secret that I know about her and Ethan but now keeping another secret? It's really hard. Almost kissing her boyfriend is bad too. I have so much guilt that I can't handle it. What's worse is that I can't even tell my best friend about it. She's a seer and I also can't tell her that. I am just tired of living in secret. Why do I have this feeling of calm and comfort when I am around Ethan? I've never felt this way about anyone. But Ethan is different. Even though he's a vampire, he is a really nice guy. But we can't be together. He has a girlfriend and I want him to be happy. Even though it pains me to see him with Sarah, they were together first and I can tell they have been through a lot. But they are one of those couples that no matter what happens, they will always work it out. I don't want to ruin that.

* * *

Ethan's Pov

My mom wanted me to come home right now. Gab and I were in the middle of something! No. I can't. I'm with Sarah. I love Sarah. But now I am just conflicted. I love Sarah but ever since Gab came this connection or whatever it is, is getting stronger everyday. I just wish I knew why there's a connection between us. I arrived home and when I walked in, Sarah was there.

"Sarah wanted to talk to you. I'll give you some privacy."My mom said. Sarah was on the couch and I sit next to her. She looked at me.

"Ethan. I want to talk to you about what happened earlier." What is she talking about?

"Okay." She holds my hand and I can't help but feel guilty.

"I know that you were defending Benny. I would do the same I don't want you to think that I am afraid of you." Oh. That's what she was talking about.

"Yeah. I'm glad. Because I don't ever want you to be afraid of me. I love you too much to hurt you." She blushes and kisses me.I put my arm around her and she puts her head on my shoulder. We just lean back on the couch and watch tv. Even if I can't, I have to push my feelings away for Gab. Even if it hurts me too much to do it. But I have this awful feeling like something bad is gonna happen to me or my friends. Maybe I am just delusional. I haven't told Sarah about the jocks. She will hate me when she finds out. I haven't told her that I have big feelings for Gab. But I really don't want to hurt her feelings.I just hope that everything is going to be okay with all of us.

* * *

No one's Pov

The figure was standing outside watching Ethan wherever he went. The figure was furious and also happy at the same time as it saw Ethan kill the jocks. It really wanted to get it's revenge on the people who made them disappear. Well the figure is going to make sure that they regretted it and that they should be fearing for their lives.

"Man. They will wish that they would be dead for ever messing with me!" The figure laughed and waited for it's moment to reveal itself. Not yet though. It still needs time for the plan to it works, there will be no more WhiteChapel. The figure laughs and leaves.

 **Hope you liked it! I wrote this for Christmas Eve but then I just forgot and decided to change the A/N at the beginning to New Years. But yeah let me know how your New Years went and your Christmas?What did you get? I got a lot of Supernatural and Walking Dead stuff. And some clothes as well. But yeah. Hope you liked this. Who is this figure what are they planning to do? Will Ethan and the gang be okay? Find out next time! Also it's 1:37 A.M right now so appreciate what i'm doing for you guys. Anyways Thanks for reading! Bye!**


	4. Chapter 4

**Hey guys! Been a while. So sorry. Anyway I know you guys really like this story and I appreciate it. Anyway enough of me yapping. Here's chapter 4!**

* * *

Ethan's Pov

I'm tossing and turning and I can't sleep. I wake up and I go downstairs to get some water. My mom comes out of her room and she looks frightened.

"Mom are you okay?" I ask her. She looks at me and then she cries.

"How could you do that?" I was confused. Then I see what she was talking about. Her neck is bleeding and has a bite mark.  
"Oh my god. Who did this to you?" She looks at me and she falls down.

"Mom!" She then is angry at me.

"It was you. You killed me. Your father. Jane. All those people! You killed them!" She then closes her eyes. I shake her.

"Mom? Mom!" I shake her and then I see the body of my father and Jane. Suddenly, i'm no longer at my house. Bodies are surrounded everywhere around me. Including my family. Benny is there too.

"Benny?" This can't be happening! I start panting and then I freeze. I see myself kneeling over the bodies with blood. Then I merge with myself and I start smiling.

I gasp and wake up. I get up and see that my mom and dad were sleeping. They were still alive. I checked on Jane and she was asleep. I rub my eyes. Another nightmare. I checked the time and it was 3AM. Great. I can't go back to sleep. I head back to bed and I just stare at the ceiling. Why do I keep having nightmares? Is this part of my seer powers? Wait. But I haven't had visions for a while. I lost those powers when I became a vampire. Why is this happening to me? Ever since Anna bit me, she ruined my life. I'm trying so hard not to lose control. When I do, I become something so dangerous. I can't lose control. Benny could be killed by me. What if these nightmares come true? My alarm goes off and I groan. I've been staring at the ceiling for three hours. I sigh and get up. I put on a grey shirt, black denim jacket, black jeans and black sneakers. I go to the bathroom and look in the mirror. No reflection. I kinda forgot what I even look like. I mess up my hair a bit and nod. How long until my family knows about me? I go to the kitchen and see my family. Alive. I smile.

"Morning honey. Sleep well?" I nod. Obviously I lie.

"Well have a good day at school." I wave bye to them and walk out the door. I rub my eyes and I continue to walk to school. On my way, I bump into someone.

"Sorry." I say. But they won't let it go. They are acting like it's a big deal.

"You need to watch where you're going! I could've gotten hurt!" I say sorry again. But he stops me.

"No. No pal. You messed with the wrong person." I breathe heavy. Don't lose control. Don't lose control.

"Please. I don't want trouble." He smiles.

"You're just a stupid teenager. I want trouble." He goes to punch me and I grab his fist and break it. He whimpers and looks at me.

"I said. I don't want trouble." He nods and he leaves. I sigh. I didn't need that today. I speed the rest of the way there. I enter the school and see Sarah. She comes up to me and kisses me on the cheek.  
"Hey Ethan. How are you?" I kiss her and she's surprised but she kisses back.

"Not that it wasn't great, but what was that for?" I smile and kiss her.

"I can't kiss my girlfriend?" She giggles and blushes.

"Of course you can" We kiss again. We pull away and smile. Gabby is there looking sad but she smiles. We haven't talked to each other since the night I told her about what I did. It's been 3 weeks. It's been hard. We have this connection, but I don't know what it is. But i've been much happier with Sarah.

"Good." I kiss her and she kisses back. We walk to class hand-in-hand. I go to my desk and stare at her. She smiles. I see Gabby and she gives me a quick smile. I look at her. God. She's so beautiful. I just want to kiss her. No! I can't think like that! There's a reason why i'm with Sarah. I love her and only her. I was snapped out of my thoughts by a loud voice.

"Mr. Morgan!" I jump and turn around and see the teacher.

"Care to enlighten us on the subject?" I don't even know what she was talking about.

"Um…" She scoffs and then she starts getting hard on me.

"So you have no idea what any of this is?" I'm starting to get angry. Calm down. Calm down.

"A lot of people say you're so smart, but you don't know a damn thing!" Calm down. Stay in control.

"Have you even known anything? Or was that before a girl changed you?" I can't hold it anymore. I breathe heavy.

"Have anything to say Mr. Morgan?" My fangs are out, but I close my mouth. I wanna rip her throat out and feel her flesh in my hands!

"I-I need to go." I quickly get out of there and go to the bathroom. I start hissing and I try to make myself stop. It keeps happening. I'm hungry. I need blood. But I don't want to hurt anyone. I hear the door open and see a random guy.  
"Oh sorry dude." I breathe heavy. I haven't turned around. I can hear his heart beating.

"Hey man you okay?" He starts moving closer to me. No!

"Please. Get away from me. Please" Of course he comes closer.

"No I-" I lose control and I bite him. I suck a lot of his blood and I stop. He's half dead. No. No. I wake him up. He looks at me and he is scared. Before he says anything, I trance him.( **A/N: You know how Jesse did with Erica? Yeah Ethan's doing the same thing** )

"You will forget what happened. You never saw me. What happened to your neck, make up a story that even you believe. But you won't remember I did anything and you don't know what I am" He is nodding. He leaves the bathroom. I look down. My hands are covered in blood.  
"Oh god" I wash my hands and the water turns red. I try to scrub it off, but it won't come out. My mouth is filled with blood. I wipe it off and continue to wash my hands. Finally it comes out. I dry my hands and then I hear screaming. I run out and see the whole school around the kid I bit.

"Oh my god someone call for help!" Gabby is next to the kid and she sees me. She looks at me like' tell me you didn't do this'. I look down and she sighs.  
"Paramedics are on the way. What happened?" The kid is doing what I tranced him to do.

"I was outside and then this animal came out of nowhere." Thankfully, he won't turn into a vampire. His friends hold his hand and I see Sarah looking sad too. Does she know that I did this? Gabby gets up and comes to me.

"Ethan. Please tell me that you didn't lose control" I sigh and put my head down.

"Ethan! You could've killed him!" She yell whispers.

"I know. I know. I've been doing well. But it's gotten hard." She turns around and sees Sarah. She's looking at the guys and is shocked.

"I should go." She leaves. I was gonna say something. Sarah comes up to me.

"What could've done this?" I shrug. Damn. I need to tell her.

"Sarah. I need to tell you something." She doesn't look like she's listening to me.

"There's another vampire!" She yells whispers. Shit! I can't let her think there's another vampire in Whitechapel!

"Sarah I-" But she cuts me off. Damn. Guess I can't tell her now.

"But if there's another vampire, that means they are evil!" I'm not!

"Who knows? Maybe they are just losing control?" She scoffs.

"Yeah. When I find them, I will make sure they will never hurt anyone again!" I gulp.

"Anyways, what were you going to tell me?" How can I tell her now. I hold her hand.  
"That I love you and we will stop this vampire." She kisses me and I kiss back.

"Thanks Ethan." She giggles and holds my hand. I mutter to myself.

"Yeah. Don't mention it." I sigh and she looks at me.

"Well i'm going to get something from my locker. Then i'll start looking." She kisses my cheek and then leaves. Damn it! What am I gonna do now? I can't stay in control! She's hunting me. What am I gonna do?

* * *

Sarah's Pov

There's another vampire in town and I will make sure that it will not hurt anyone! I need to see where the scene happened. I start to sniff for blood and I can smell it. There's a lot and then I make a stop. I look up and see it's from the boy's bathroom. Oh crap. Okay. I have to be fast. I use my vampire speed and search. I start to sniff. It's around the sink. Like it had tried make them go away, but gave in to the hunger. Obviously I know that the vampire is a guy. But why did he just attack this guy? Did he have a beef with him?

"I need to know who he is." There's someone coming and I quickly get out of there. That was close. I call Erica.

"Hello?" She sounded busy.

"Erica. I need to tell you something but you need to be here now." I hear a whooshing sound and she's there. I roll my eyes. And sigh.  
"Now what is it? I was busy shopping for lunch. I mean clothes." Typical Erica.

"I think there's a new vampire in town. He almost just killed a guy here." Erica looks at me.

"Okay. What's the problem?" Really?

"He's KILLING people Erica!" She then nodded.

"Oh okay. Well um what exactly are we looking for?" Wow. I thought I had to do more to convince her. Oh well.

"Okay. He attacked a guy in the bathroom. But he doesn't remember seeing anyone." Erica shrugs her shoulders.

"So?" I sigh and chill.

"If this guy was attacked by a vampire at school, then surely he would remember." Now Erica seems to be interested.

"You're right. Unless he was tranced!" But I don't get it. How can someone be tranced to forget? They're tranced to do what the vampire wants, but never to forget. This vampire might be a very powerful one. It's like Erica read my mind.

"But how can that be? They trance people to do what they want." I shrug. I'm gonna need the help I can get. I'll get this vampire and make sure that they won't ever hurt anyone ever again.

"I don't know. But what I do know is that this vampire won't hurt anyone ever again. Do you think you can get Rory to help?" She nods and texts him. She giggles and texts him. I text Benny.

 _Benny. I need your help. I think there's another vampire in town. I'm gonna need your help to take him out._

A few seconds went by and I saw that he replied.

 **Okay. I'll help. You going to text Ethan?**

I thought about it. But he seems like he's not in a good position right now. He's kind of bummed.

 _No. He's not really himself so I won't bother him with it._

 **Okay. But you'll let him know soon?**

 _Yes I will. Thanks Benny._

I put my phone away and sigh. I just hope we can get this vampire out of Whitechapel.

* * *

Gabriella's Pov

It's been about 3 weeks since I last spoke to Ethan. We agreed to stay away from each other. To save his relationship with Sarah. It's been really hard. I have this connection to him. I don't know why. I feel safe with him and comfort and peace. But I don't know why that feeling happens. I can't stay away that's the thing. It wants me to go to him and be with him. But I can't. I'm trying to push this connection or whatever it is down. Sarah and Ethan are perfect for each other. But I want to be with him so bad. I don't know why I feel like this. Ethan and Sarah are kissing and i'm sad but I put on a smile when he looks at me. I go to class and sit in my seat. Ethan goes to his seat and I give him a quick smile. The teacher is talking. He keeps staring at me. I try my best not to blush. The teacher gets Ethan's attention and she is not being nice.

"Have you known anything in your life Mr. Morgan?" Ethan is breathing heavy. Oh shit.

"I-I need to go" Before the teacher could say anything, he gets out of the classroom very quick. She scoffs.

"Typical teenage boy. Alright let's get back to the lesson." I hope Ethan will be okay. The bell rings and we get out of class. I hear someone screaming. A guy comes to the front door and he falls down on the floor.

"Oh my god someone call for help!" Someone said. Ethan comes in the crowd and I look at him.

"Paramedics are on their way. What happened?"

"I was outside and this animal came out of nowhere." His friends hold his hand. I grab Ethan and pull him to the side.

"Ethan. Please tell me you didn't lose control!" He sighs and puts his head down. I whisper yell.

"Ethan! You could've killed him!"

"I know. I know. I've been doing well. But it's gotten hard." I look around and see Sarah. I feel so bad. I know what's going on and I can't say anything.

"I should go." Before he says anything, I rush out of there. It's painful seeing him and Sarah together. But they were together first. I need to respect that. No matter how much my heart hurts.

I just hope that whatever this feeling is, goes away. Because I can't take it anymore. I make it home and I plop on my bed. What am I going to do now?

* * *

Benny's Pov

I'm getting kind of worried about Ethan. He doesn't seem like himself. Sarah thinks there's another vampire in Whitechapel. I don't know what to think. There's been a lot of attacks lately and I don't know who it is. My gut and brain are telling me that it's Ethan. But he wouldn't do that. I listen to my heart. It's someone else. Besides, even if it was Ethan i'm sure he doesn't mean to attack anyone. He's a good person. Sarah texted me and Erica ad Rory, to help her with the vampire. We're waiting for Sarah at the park. It's empty so no one can hear us.

"I hate not telling Ethan. He's my best friend. There's no secrets." I say. It's true. Okay. Yes. He told me that he has feelings for Gab. But that's not for me to tell. That's on him.

"I know Benny. But this is to protect him in case this vampire wants him to be like him." I nod. Rory is kinda confused.

"Okay. There's another vampire? I'm out of the loop." Sarah tells him everything. He's shocked.

"Whoa! Rory vampire will defend the innocent!" Erica giggles.

"Rory! This is serious! We need to come up with a plan to catch this vampire." He stops.

"Sorry. Anyways what's the plan?" She sighs.

"Okay. We need to catch him when he's feeding. Then we stake him and make sure he never hurts anyone again." We all nod. That's a good plan.

"Okay. But how do we stop him? We don't even know what he looks like." Sarah nods.

"I know. That's why when we catch him feeding, we turn him around and see who it is." we all nod.

"But who's gonna stake him?" Sarah nods and smiles.

"Me. I want to see this vampire dead and stand over it's dead body." She kinda scared me a little. But she's right. This vampire is dangerous, and he needs to be stopped before he hurts anyone else.

* * *

Ethan's Pov

I'm trying my best to control my hunger. But I can't. I black out sometimes. I wake up and i'm on the ground. Next to me would be a dead body. I'm afraid of what i'm becoming. I don't know why this is happening to me. I don't even know what's happening to me. Sarah is trying to hunt me. She doesn't know that it's me though. She just thinks that it's another vampire. I've been trying to tell her that i'm the one doing it, but i'm so scared of what she'll think of me. I'm a monster. How do I control this side of me? I don't want to hurt anyone. That's the last thing that I want to do. But what can I do? I've been trying my best to control it. Maybe I just need to get my mind off of the hunger when I feel like i'm about to lose control. I'm at home and i'm drinking water. The urge isn't there all the time. It comes randomly. Normally when i'm around people. I just don't know why this is happening to me. I sigh. I'm better now. No urges. No desire to rip into someone and kill them. It scares me that I even think things like this. The door opens and I see my mom in my room.

"Hi sweetie. You okay?" I nod. That was a lie.

"Yeah. Just a little tired." She nods. I sigh. It's best that I lie. I need them to get away from me as well. If they're not near me, then I can't hurt them.

"Hey mom. Umm I'm going to head to Benny's. Is that okay?" She nods. She closes the door and I say bye. When I get outside, I get there very quick. I know i'm putting Benny in danger, but maybe he can help. But if I tell him it's me, he will probably think of me as a monster. I walk up to his door and I knock on it. Benny opens the door.

"Hey E. What's up?" I smile.

"I just wanted to get out of the house for a while. Is that okay?" He nods and he gestures for me to come in. I come in and I sigh.

"So what's wrong? You seem kinda down." I look at him.

"No. Just wanted to spend time with my best friend." He puts his hand on his heart and does a fake cry.

"Aww E. That touched me." I playfully roll my eyes at him and I go into his room. We start playing video games. I'm beating his ass.

"Damn it!" He loses. I start laughing and rub it in his face.

"Who's better at video games? Me!" I start doing a dance and he's just laughing but also has a questioning look on his face.

"Yeah whatever." He goes on his bed and I smile.

"Aww. Don't be a sore loser." He playfully rolls his eyes and turns the game off.

"Thanks for hanging out with me today. I really needed to get my mind off of stuff" He shakes my hand I smile.

"Well i'm here for you bro." He just ruined it.

"And you just ruined it." I playfully smack his head. He then gasps and hits me with a pillow.

"Really? Are we girls now? We're going to have a pillow fight?" I give him a smirk.

"Maybe. You chicken?" He looks at me like 'you're kidding me right?

"Hell no! It's on!" He strikes me in the face and I hit him back. We end up laughing and we sit on the bed.

"So you feel better?" I nod.

"So why were you so stressed?" I don't want to tell him about me losing control.

"I guess i'm trying to figure out my feelings for Gab." That part is true. I just didn't tell him what was really going on.

"Yeah. Just do what your heart- undead heart wants." But that's the thing! I don't know what it wants. I love Sarah and would do anything for her. But at the same time, Gab and I are connected somehow.

"I'll try. Though it's not saying much. I'm conflicted." I really don't want to hurt anyone's feelings. Especially Sarah's. What do I do about this whole situation?

* * *

Reader's Pov

The figure couldn't stop smiling. He was doing what he was meant to do. Soon he will be an unstoppable vampire and they will make sure that he will be theirs! All Ethan needs to do is let go of his humanity, and then they will rule Whitechapel! The plan was almost here. They just need bait. It was looking outside of Gabriella's house. Perfect. He cares for her a lot. All they had to do was get her and then have him join them, if not she will be dead! It will rule Whitechapel with or without him. They smiled. Oh this was gonna be good.

* * *

 **Whoa! Okay so sorry for not posting! Happy December! Just to let you know it is 3:35 AM right now and i'm posting this so this is how much you guys mean to me Anyways hope you liked it! More of my stories will be updated soon! Also if you have ideas feel free to PM or review it. Okay bye!**


End file.
